


The Trench Coat

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Psychos In Love [7]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Makeover, Marriage Proposal, Psychopaths In Love, Supervillains in Love, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of Psychos in Love. Doom has been ignoring Loki lately since his affair with Clint, Loki just wants Doom to notice him again, and Emma Frost suggest a make over for the Demi-god to capture the Doctors attention once more, and a big surprise at the end. Warning: Hot steamy Table sex. Loki and Doom Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trench Coat

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I did a Psychos in Love fic, so this is just shameless fluff with smut, and a huge surprise at the end, so enjoy.

Doom was working a lot more than usual, a rarely came out of his lab, Loki was getting really worried, he and Doom still talked and battled the Avengers. So Loki confined in Emma Frost, as cold as she may seem, she was a great friend…

“I mean we still talk in all but, he just spends more time in his lab than with me,” Loki said “Should I be worried?”

“Well, you did cheat on him,” Emma said “Even though he forgave you; you have to remember he doesn’t entirely trust you.”

Loki lowered his head and said “I just want him to notice me again, hell I want to be hit again if that means being notice.”

Emma looked thoughtful for a second and said “Well, I can get you notice.”

Loki immediately brighten up and said “How!?”

Emma smiled and said “A makeover.”  
*o*O*o*  
“What is this?” Loki said picking up a box from the bag Emma had brought with her.

“Green hair dye,” Emma said dumping the stuff she bought out the bag.

“What is all this?” Loki said inspecting one thing after the other.

“Everything we need for a makeover,” Emma said “Now let’s go wash your hair.”

“Why?” Loki said confused.

“Because I don’t want the dye to burn,” Emma said running the water.  
*o*O*o*  
“Are we almost done?” Loki asked.

Emma had been working on Loki for hours; she had cut his hair, styled it, and dyed it in certain places, and was now doing his makeup.

“Ok, now look at yourself,” Emma said holding up a mirror and Loki gasped.

Loki’s hair was cut very short, some of his hair was comb back but he had bangs that almost covered his left eye. Emma had also done his makeup which looked amazing. He was wearing black eyeliner with black mascara, Emma had also put black lipstick on Loki giving him that punk Goth rocker look.

“Whoa, I look good,” Loki said.

“Now for clothes,” Emma said digging into the other bag she brought with her.

“What am I wearing,” Loki said.

Emma laid out what he was going to wear and said “Now it would be impossible to not to notice you.”

“By Odin, I hope this works,” Loki said.  
*o*O*o*  
Doom was still in his lab when Loki came back, he was working in something that Loki couldn’t see as he walked into his lab, and Loki knew Doom heard him come in and was deliberately ignoring him, which broke Loki’s heart a little. So he muster up what courage he had and said in a demanding voice that was sure to get him hit “Victor Von Doom stop working for a goddamn second a pay attention to me, for once in your miserable pathetic mortal life!”  
As soon as Doom spun around Loki knew it was all worth it.  
*o*O*o*  
Doom was working trying to avoid Loki, when he heard him come into his lab, he ignored him hoping he would get the hint but Then Loki had said “Victor Von Doom stop working for a goddamn second a pay attention to me, for once in your miserable pathetic mortal life!”

Doom spun around with the intention of backhanding Loki for what he said, but stop short and stared at his boyfriend’s new look, he saw the makeup and the hair, but he what more interested in was the high heel boots, the fish net stockings and the black leather trench coat he was hugging around his body.

“Loki, what’s with the new look?” Doom asked forgetting about strike Loki for talking to him in such a manner.

Loki slowly walked over to him and sat in his lap and said “Because I wanted you to notice me tonight, and stop avoiding me.”

“You had my interest,” Doom said grasping his hips “Now you have my attention.”

Loki then carefully slipped off Doom’s mask and kissed him and said “I wanted to show you the new me, and do you know what the new me wants?”

Doom breaks away for a second and says “What?”

“The new me wants you to fuck me across your work table right now,” Loki whispered in his ear.

Doom growled and grasped Loki’s hips tighter causing Loki to gasp a little but maintain composer, and Doom said “Take off the trench coat.”

Loki then smirked and said “One second.”

Loki then got off of Doom’s lap and preceded the swipe everything off the table and sit on the surface of it and said “I want you to take it off.” 

Doom then walked over to Loki and slowly took off the coat to reveal Loki wasn’t wearing anything but black lace panties, Doom then started taking his armor off the to reveal his arouse, Loki smirked and wrapped his legs around Doom’s hips and pulled him closer and said “Forget preparation, just fuck me now.”

Doom growled at him and slowly enters him causing Loki to hiss in pleasure, they rarely jumped right in without some sort of preparation, but apparently the god had been affected by finding him in such a state. Doom was not about to complain, and instead brought his hands up to ghost across the pale flesh of Loki's back. The taller man sighed at his touch, and rolled his hips languidly, pulling a groan from Doom's throat. Loki repeated the motion, just to hear that lust-filled groan again, and then once more for good measure before draping himself back across Doom's chest, legs wrapped tighter around the doctor's own. He shifted slightly off to the side, slipping one arm behind Doom's head and leaning himself in for a kiss. As he was making out with him Doom's right hand went to Loki's hip, his left coming up to run across the flat plane of the god's stomach. He stroked his way up his lightly muscled chest, then slowly back down to tease Loki's arousal, lying hard and twitching against his lower belly. He trailed his fingers lazily up the underside, feeling like silk covered steel, and Loki rewarded his attentions by rolling his hips again. Doom gasped, and Loki chuckled, working his hips faster, thighs tensing as he rode the taller man.

"Is this what you wanted from me," Doom asked thrusting into Loki.

"Sort of," Loki panted, Grabbing on to Doom’s shoulders for his dear life.

"Just 'sort of'," Doom prodded. "If not this, then what?"

"Nothing specific," Loki answered. "Just…you.”  
The doctor grinned and said, "Well, now that you have me, how will you show your appreciation? Will you let me fuck you until you sob out my name? Or perhaps scream so loud the even your own brother would hear you?"  
Loki groaned at Doom's words, and Doom pressed his mouth to the god's neck, licking and biting. Loki rocked his hips faster meeting Doom's pace, his own breath coming faster at the combined feel of the increased friction, and the driving pleasure between his thighs. Then Doom slammed into his prostate sending Loki over the edge causing him to cum all over his stomach, Doom came soon after and the two rode out their orgasms before Loki rest his head on Doom’s chest panting heavily. Now, Loki’s lipstick was smudge, his hair was in disarray, the fishnet stockings along with the heels were cast off Odin knows where, and Loki was smiling to himself.

“Why are you smiling?” Doom asked.

“Because I got your attention,” Loki said.

“I still don’t get why?” Doom said since he hated not knowing.

“Because ever since I cheated on you with Clint, you’ve been avoiding me and I couldn’t take it anymore,” Loki said “I love you Vicki, and I will do anything to make it up to you.”

Doom stared down at the god and said “You said you will do anything to make it up to me correct?”

“Anything you name it,” Loki said pulling away looking him in the eye.

Doom then walk over to his other desk and pulled out a green velvet box got down on one knee, opens it to reveal a black diamond in a sliver band and said “Then marry me and we’ll never be apart.”

Loki gasped at the ring and said “Oh my gods, yes!” and slowly drew out his hand as Doom slipped the ring on it. Then Loki threw himself at Doom and hugged him tight and said “I will never let you go.”

Doom returned the hug and said “Good, now let’s go to bed and celebrate properly.”

Loki smiled and said “Carry you new bride to be there.”

“Of course,” Doom said scoping Loki up and carrying him to their bedroom.  
*o*O*o*  
Later Loki called and told Emma, and being the gossip girl she was she told Magneto, Norman Osborne and Namor. That just started a chain reaction, Magneto had told Charles Xavier the next time they played chess, Charles then told Reed Richards this who told the rest of his team, Johnny then called Tony Stark in the middle of a Avengers meeting with Fury and Coulson and told him the new and promptly after that nearly every superhero and villain alike would have probably heard Thor scream bloody murder from the Helicarrier. And by the time the new got spread around, mostly all the villain had sent gift baskets to Latveria with notes attach saying ‘Congratulations on the engagement, P.S Victor, Thor might kill you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that happen…Review!!!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
